Two of a Kind
by The Emcee
Summary: Strange pairing. Read to find out! Completed!
1. Curly's POV

Summary: Hello peoples! Ok, I thought that since there weren't any Curly/Pony fics out there, that it was time to write one. I hope I did a good enough good on it. If there are any suggestions to make, email me. In this story Curly's older than Pony. R&R

Two of a Kind

Curly's POV

Look at you. Sleep so quietly in my bed. Like you didn't have a care in the world. I've watched you many times before. But each time seems like I'm watching you for the first time. Still, it's not something I can relate to. You're the first person I've ever gotten serious with. For a while, it felt strange to me. How you'd sit so close to me, how you'd hold me and kiss me. Then it didn't feel strange to me anymore. I welcomed your embrace.

I run my fingers through your blonde hair. I always thought you'd make a cute blonde. I was a bit surprised Matthews didn't try to paw at you. But then again, he'd probably be afraid to, cuz of your brothers. They had me worried too, but after a few months went by, they didn't concern me anymore. It got to the point that all I ever thought about was you. Day and night; it almost tore me apart. Back then, we weren't together, you just came over to hang out a lot when your friends were killed.

When we first got together, you'd get so embarrassed when you broke down, thinking about them. I never knew what to do, hell, I still don't. But I always hold you when it gets too unbearable for you. The first night you broke down was also the first night we had sex. You looked cute; that's the only word that can successfully describe you that night.

You stir a little bit in your sleep. Man, I'm getting sleepy myself. Yawning, I laid down beside you and wrapped my arms around your body, pulling you closer to me. I stroke your cheek gently. Your skin feels so soft, like silk. It seems almost funny, how innocent you really are. Even if you don't know it. Now that sounds just plain cheezey to me, not being to big on romance an' all.

We've shared a lot of memories, you and I. Like that time we were hangin' out with your gang and Two- Bit kept doing his impressions. The whole gang went after him, us included. But you were the first to tackle him. Not that it did much good. He put you in a headlock, yelling "Holler Uncle" while you struggled to break free. Darry kept hounding him to stop. Everyone had a good laugh that night.

Once again, you stir in your sleep, opening your eyes. You yawn and stretch, then sit up on the bed, blanket wrapped around you.

"Whatcha doin' up this late Curly?"

"Just watchin' you sleep."

"Why?"

"Cuz I felt like it. Got a problem with that," I say punching him playfully in the arm.

"Naw, I got no probl'm with it. You must be tired though."

"Eh, I'm used to it by now."

Looking over at the clock you say, "Man, it's already 9. Well, I'll go make breakfast. You wanna help or watch." You smile, almost seductively.

I smiled back. " Y'know, there are times when I don' think yer as innocent as ya make out t' be."

"Whoever said I was innocent?"

We walk out to the kitchen together. You go over to the fridge and I sit down at the table watching you. It's almost fun watching you make breakfast. You look so drowsy it's most likely you'll fall asleep while cooking. Not that that didn't already happen... Glancing over your shoulder, you meet my gaze.

"I'm not gonna fall asleep again."

"I wasn't thinking about that." He'll never by that one.

"Liar." Told you he wouldn't by it.

"How'd you know I was lying?"

"We've been together long enough for me to tell the difference."

"Really? Has it really been that long?"

"Yep." He placed a plate of food in front of me. "Now eat."

"I would but I dunno if it's eatable."

"You're mean!" Whiner.

"I'm not mean," I say pulling you on my lap. "I'm just truthful, you little whiner."

"I don't whine! I complain."

"What's the difference?"

We both laugh. Times have changed for all of us. Good thing I still have my Pony.


	2. Pony's POV

Two of a Kind

Pony's POV

Some times I can't help but wonder about it. How Curly and I got together. mean, in the past, we've never been close. Hell, Steve and I were closer than me and Curly. In truth, I thought he was just some guy who liked to be bad on purpose. And he was, and still is. Kind of funny really; he thought I was a wimp and I thought he was a brat.

Just makes it all the more special that we got together. At first, it scared me; I didn't know him every well and I didn't know what he'd do next. I guess you can say, we grew closer as time wore on. As a boyfriend, he was every over protective and still is now. It was a little embarrassing in the beginning. Both of my brothers are over protective, so the last thing I needed was an boyfriend just the same way. But then, I didn't mind so much; it actually gave me a certain amount of relief but I still didn't trust him completely.

What trust I did have in him was tested when I spent the night at his house three weeks after we got together. Much to my surprise, he didn't try anything. I started trusting him all the way. Well, I guess I kinda had to. If we both wanted a long relationship, we needed to be able to trust each other. Because my brothers weren't all too keen on letting me be with someone like Curly. They rarely let us be by ourselves. That's why I spent the night at Curly's; so we could be alone.

After being together for a few months, Soda and Darry started backing down. They're still watching over me, but they aren't as persistent now. Which is a good thing for us. Curly and I have been...experimenting a little. It was strange at first, but soon the pleasure over came the fear. Every time he kissed me was like nothing I had ever felt before. All I knew was that I enjoyed it a lot and wanted more. Giving myself to him was something I'll never forget.

It's been about two years since then. We're all two years older. I'm just entering the 11th grade as a junior. Although the years have gone bye, nothing has changed much. Soda still works at the gas station and Darry's still work on roofs. I wanted to get a job but no one wanted to hire me. They said I'd scare away the customers. My brother's didn't like it when I told them that. But Soda did manage to get me a job at the gas station. So I work there after school. Granted it doesn't leave a lot of time for me and Curly, but I don' think he minds much. He does come over almost every day anyways.

We're sitting in Curly's living room, watching tv. Well, I'm trying to watch tv. Curly's preoccupied with kissing my neck to pay much attention. He pushed me down on the couch, still kissing my neck. I was laughing and moaning at the same time. Both of his rough hands were going through my hair.

Feeling his hands leave my hair and travel down my sides, I smile, laughing some more.

I push him off me, still laughing.

"You lil' devil!"

"Hey, s'not my fault you're ticklish."

"Well it **is** your fault that you won't get any t'night."

"Aw, but Pony. I was only tryin' t' have some fun."

"Well you can just play with yourself t'night."

I go into the kitchen for a drink. He follows. Opening the fridge, I feel him wrap his arms around me. He breaths on my neck softly, and I close my eyes.

"Please?"

I smiled. "Why should I?"

"Cuz I said please this time and I usually don't say it."

I laughed and turned around. "I'll think about it."

"So that's a yes then?"

"I didn't say that..."

"Knew it was a yes."

I laughed and kissed his cheek. "You're so rowdy."

"That's why you love me."

"Eh, you got me there."

We go back into the living room. Again I try to watch tv, but Curly isn't letting me get off so easily. Not that I mind really. So I just lean back into his embrace and close my eyes.

A/N: Sorry about it being so short. I put a lot of thought into it though. Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Soda's POV

Two of a Kind

Soda's POV

He's so happy. Ponyboy, I mean. I haven't seen him this happy in a long time. It's good to see he smile more. Guess I have Curly to thank for it. But it's still kinda hard to let go of my baby brother. Hell, Pony's was only fourteen when the two got together. Darry and I didn't want to hear any of it. We both thought that Curly was the bad guy trying to take our brother away.

A lot has changed and we trust them to be alone. I'm still keeping an eye on Pony. And I can tell Darry is too. Just watching to see if he's upset or hurt. We don't want no hurt to come to him. He don't deserve it. That's why we're so protective of him, and the fact that he's our baby brother. But from the way Pony's been acting lately, I can tell he's gonna be okay.

He has a job where I work. Which is good because I can know watch over him somewhat and the Socs aren't gonna try to take a wack at him. Yeah, the Socs have been on Pony's tail since Johnny and Dally died. No matter what we do, those Socy bastards are there, hounding us. But other than that, life's been good.

One day when Pony and I were at home by ourselves, we got to talkin'.

"Hey Pony."

"Yeah?"

"Are you happy?"

"Course I am, Soda. I couldn't be happier. What about you?" He turned to look at me.

"Are you happy?"

"Yeh, I'm happy." I ruffled his hair a little.

"My hair!" He went to fixing it up. I laughed as he tried to glare at me, to no good. He just smiled and turned away, still fixing his hair.

That was awhile ago. And I haven't the need to ask him anymore questions like that. Sure, I get curious and worried, but Pony knows what he's doing. I see him and Curly together all over the place. He sure is happy. Which makes me happy.

I never expected their relationship to last this long. Hell, I don't even know if Curly's ever been in a relationship. All I know is that he only goes for one night stands. But it looks like that's changed.

I'm here at the gas station, watching the two talk. I laugh to myself. Curly's changed, alright. It's easy to tell. Must be the fact that he's got Pony. They look over at me, waving hi. I wave back, trying to focus more on my job. What time can change over a few short years.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. :(


	4. Tim's POV

Two of a Kind

Tim's POV

Curly and Ponyboy. Who'd have believed it? I never saw it coming, that's for sure. But then again, I usually don't interfere in my brother's personal life. So I just leave him alone about it.

Good thing he got together with someone who doesn't go sleeping around with every guy they see. He's told me about some of his 'one nighters' before. When he first got together with Pony, I thought that's what it was. But it was something more than that. I saw it whenever he talked about the youngest Curtis.

I wasn't too keen on it. Knowing Curly for so long, I know how he is. But I didn't know how Pony was with this. He did spend the night at our house once though. To me, he just seemed like an ordinary kid. A little sensitive maybe, but I think that's what Curly needs. Someone he has to protect and love.

Listen to me, talk about this mushy stuff. That's no way I talk to people round here. I just have to get all mushy to get the story straightened out for other people who ask. It's none of their business, and I tell them that. And they either get pissed and leave, or keep bugging me till I tell. Which almost never works.

Anyways, it's not my business. Curly maybe my brother but he's got his own life. And I'm not gonna intrude on it. Although I do ask him about it at times.

"Hey, Curly. D'you think you made the right choice?"

"Sometimes I do and sometimes I don't. But I don' care. It makes me feel good, and it makes him happy."

"Eh."

And I left it at that. I got my answer, I didn't need to pry further. Well after Pony and Curly got together, I started to hang out with the Curtis' and their gang. A bunch of clowns if your asking me. I don't mind it though. They're fun to hang with.

We'd go over to the Curtis residents so visit, Curly'd spend the night sometimes. Me and the brothers started talking to each other more. Soda seems carefree but there's more t' him than meets the eye. And Darry's simply protective of his younger siblings. Of course, from what Pony told me, he's also a workaholic.

"Soda. Do you think it's alright. Y'know that those two are together?"

"Hard to tell, not knowing Curly well an' all. But what makes Pony happy, makes me happy. So I leave it be. If they stay together fine, if they break up, I'll be there for my baby brother. But either way is fine with me."

Never knew Soda could be so serious. Although, his words did make sense to me. I only hope Curly don' do somethin' stupid, as usual. Him and Pony need each other. But it doesn't look like they'll be breaking up any time soon.


	5. End Chapter

Two of a Kind

Normal POV

Pony and Curly are sitting outside on Curly's porch. The sun is setting, grasping Pony's awe. Curly watches the younger boy in amusement. A lite breeze blows by, ruffling their hair. Suddenly, Pony feels someone messing with his hair.

"Hey! My hair!"

"S'not the end of the world, kid."

"I don' care. And stop callin' me kid."

"Why? It's funny. Besides, you are a kid."

"Am not."

"Then why do you whine whenever someone messes with yer hair."

"Cuz, I had it the way I wanted it. And I don' want it messed up."

"Afraid you won't look as tuff?"

Pony sticks out his tongue. "Like you should talk."

"Eh?"

"If someone even tries to mess with your hair, you beat 'em up."

"That's not true."

"Liar."

"Oh. That, that hurt Ponyboy. Honestly that hurt."

"Ah, I'm sorry Curly."

"Y'know, there's a sucker born every minute."

"Hey!"

"Hehe, C'mere you..."

Curly pulls Pony into a one arm hug. He lays a gentle kiss on Pony's head.

"You really do whine a lot."

End.

A/N: sorry for the short chapter. Hope no ones upset. :(


End file.
